


Fires of the Sun

by DarkCellar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom
Genre: Affection, Boys Kissing, Devotion, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Kylux, Funny, Gay, Gay Male Character, General Hux - Freeform, Insecurity, Jealous Hux, Jealousy, Kissing, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylux - Freeform, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Same Sex Relationship, Short & Sweet, Short Story, Soft Kylux, Some Humor, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015) - Freeform, Star Wars-All Media Types - Freeform, SweetKylux, The First Order, The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCellar/pseuds/DarkCellar
Summary: Kylo Ren feels as though his relationship with General Hux is on secure footing. He loves him and would do anything for him, and he knows the redhead feels the same way about him.But one day, during a failed attempt by a Captain to seduce Ren into a kiss, Hux's hidden insecurities concerning their relationship come rushing to the forefront.The easily-obsessed Hux goes out of his way to show affection to his love, both in private ----and, unfortunately, in public.





	Fires of the Sun

"So what's my agenda like for tomorrow?"

Hux rolled his eyes as he brought out his DataPad, scrolling through various files until he came to Ren's name.

They were in Hux's bedroom at the end of another long day. Hux was sitting on one end of the bed, reading, and Ren was on the other, trying to fix an energy short in his lightsaber. Eventually he gave up with the frustrating thing, deciding to put it off until tomorrow, and asked Hux the same question he asked nearly every night at this time.

"You know, you _could_ just look this up yourself once in a while, instead of having me do it."

Ren looked at him innocently, and said, "Why would I be so mean, as to take away all the fun from you?"

"Do you think this is fun, for me?"

Ren shrugged lightly. "Yes?"

Hux chuckled and shook his head. He began reading the next day's itinerary off to Ren, slowly, and Ren sat with his eyes closed and absorbed it all in that fascinating way he had. Hux only ever had to tell him something one single time, and he wouldn't forget it. Hux thought that perhaps his exceptional memory had something to do with the Force, but he declined to ask. Once Ren got started talking about the Force, it was hard to get him to stop.

And that particular subject just wasn't Hux's cup of tea.

When Hux was finished, he put his DataPad down and started to change out of his uniform, to get ready for bed. Ren sat and watched him thoughtfully.

"Maker, Hux, what the hells is _that_?", he asked, pointing.

Hux looked down at himself. A trail of faded pink marks ran in a curved line from his neck, all the way to his inner thigh. Hux touched one of the marks and said, with a smirk, "I guess something bit me." He stepped into his loose pajama bottoms and tied them firmly around the waist.

"I should say so," Ren replied, also smirking. "There's so many of them! Do they hurt?"

Hux pulled his pajama shirt over his head and began to button it.

"A little bit, yes. But it's a pleasant kind of hurt, you know what I mean?"

Ren got up and came over to Hux, putting his arms around him in a tight hug. He kissed Hux's forehead and said "Pleasant or not, I think you should catch whatever did that to you, and punish it."

"Punish? How?"

Ren shrugged lightly. "There are hundreds of ways to punish insolent creatures. Scolding, _spanking_ ; why, even reciprocating a few bites."

Hux rolled his eyes. "I'll take your word for it. Unfortunately right now, I'm far too **tired** to think of such things," he said, looking pointedly at Ren.

Ren sighed a little, as he got the message. "Tired. Of course. I suppose I'm tired, too. Much too tired to go all the way back to my own quarters. Mind if I stay here tonight?"

Hux smiled and got into his bed, pulling the covers up to his neck.

"If you take a cold shower first," he answered with a yawn.

"You know, I don't believe I have any pajamas with me, and yours are too small on me. I just might have to sleep naked," Ren said teasingly, trying to stir Hux one last time.

"Better make that a _long_ cold shower, then," Hux answered, pulling one of the pillows over his face.

\---

Days in the First Order were tedious, at best, for the both of them.  
Hux marched around from person to person, meeting to meeting, planning and organizing what felt like every minute detail of everybody's lives. Ren's day was slightly more interesting than his, in that he trained with the Supreme Leader and, sometimes, got to enact his duties as the Order's Enforcer, interrogating and torturing, and, in most cases, killing, prisoners. 

Hux often wondered how he could stand to do what he did, how he could stomach taking so many lives, and in such brutal fashion. He also wondered what life would be like, if Hux himself had to do even a tenth of what Ren did, in those terms.

Today, however, Ren had no such 'delights' in his schedule. A fairly standard day of meetings, training, exercise, and various other pursuits that Snoke carefully outlined for his apprentice.

During a lull in the afternoon, Hux got it in his head to go and pay Ren a visit. Like Hux, the latter had his own office on base, although he hardly used it for its intended purpose. 9/10 times Hux would go in there and find him napping, or eating, or playing various card games with himself.

Hux quickened his pace and smiled as he thought of spending a few minutes of 'alone time' with the knight. Yet right around the corner from Ren's office, he stopped, aware that there was someone else in there with him. He peered closely, Ren's door being a fourth of the way open, and saw that he was leaning against his desk. A person stood in front of him, a woman, judging by the shape, and she was talking to him in a low, somewhat seductive sounding voice.

Not wanting Ren to see him standing around the corner, Hux withdrew his head and instead listened very hard. It was easy, considering nobody else was in this section of the hall, and the door was indeed ajar.

"Commander, come on. Just one kiss. Just one tiny kiss, and I'll leave you alone. Please?", she was pleading with him softly. Hux felt his face burn red with anger, and it was all he could do not to snap around the corner, into Ren's office, and choke the woman.

"No; you know I'm with Hux.", Ren answered her back, in an annoyed tone of voice.

The female (Hux still wasn't quite sure who it was) shrugged impatiently.

"General Hux--he's so, so _cold_. So impassionate. A man like you, deserves heat, deserves _fire_. Because that's what you are, you know; a living fire."

Hux risked a glance around the corner, and saw that the woman (he knew who it was now; Captain Andetha) was impossibly close to Ren, leaning into him, her hands around his collar and her lips dangerously close to his. Hux felt his breath catch in his chest, and felt unable to look away. He needed to hear Ren's response to this.

To his relief, he watched as Ren gently but firmly took hold of the Andetha's hands and moved her backwards, away from him.

"I'm sorry," he was saying in an implacable voice, "But this isn't going to happen; with you, or anyone else. I love Hux. Nobody else even comes close to him, or what he makes me feel."

The woman sighed, and, apparently, decided to give it one last try.

"You say those things, and they sound very noble, to be sure. But let me ask you this: does he feel the same for _you_?"

For the first time, Hux saw the first sparks of real anger snap into Ren's eyes, turning them into smoldering black pits. Andetha saw it, too, and stepped hastily back.

"Of course he does," Ren said, his fists clenched, the cords standing out on his neck. Hux could tell that Ren was working hard to restrain himself, and, instead of the anger he had previously felt for Andetha, he now found himself very afraid. He silently pleaded with her to get out of there, before it was too late.

The woman must have felt the same danger, because she stuttered out an apology and quickly walked past him and out the door, heading in the opposite direction of Hux down the hallway.

He watched her go, then looked back at Ren. He had unclenched his fists and his eyes were closed, most likely bringing himself back to a calm center. When he opened his eyes again, he stared absent-mindedly into a corner of the room, his arms crossed in front of his chest, and a sigh escaping his lips.

To Hux, Ren looked--worried? Hux wasn't sure but he felt like Ren was thinking over Andetha's words, in regards to Hux's feelings for Ren, and was questioning their possible legitimacy.

Hux didn't know WHY he felt that, he just knew that he did.

Hux turned and quietly walked back to his own office, unseen and unheard by Ren, his own mind full of troubling thoughts.

\---

Hux paced around Ren's quarters, waiting for him to come home. He froze when he heard Ren's familiar heavy footsteps outside the door, he took a deep breath, and put a smile on his face.  
"Hi," Hux said timidly, throwing his arms around Ren's neck as soon as he walked into the room. He planted a smacking kiss on Ren's cheek and asked, brightly, "How was your day?"

Ren looked at him in suspicion, and wiped off his wet cheek with his sleeve.  
"How was _your_ day? Did you hit your head or something?"

"Not that I can recall. Why?"

"You're acting strange," Ren said, still giving him that odd look.

"Sorry," Hux mumbled. He saw Ren begin to peel off his outer coat, and raced to help him with it. "Here, let me help you," he said, removing the rest of Ren's coat himself and carrying it speedily to the closet, hanging it with fastidious care.

Ren blinked, and went to sit down in the chair to pull off his boots. Hux was in front of him before his butt could touch the seat, and eagerly pulling off Ren's boots for him.  
"Here, love, let me do that for you," he said, grunting as he wrestled Ren's boots from his feet. Ren sat at a loss for words as Hux dropped the boots to the floor, then raised himself up, leaning his elbows on Ren's knees.

"Are you tired? Hungry? Sore? Do you want a massage?", he asked anxiously, beginning to rub his hands up and down Ren's legs.

Ren grabbed Hux's hands and held them still, staring at him.

"Hux--what is WRONG with you?!", he asked, with real concern. " **Did** you hit your head? Are you okay?"

Hux blushed, and buried his face in Ren's lap. Confused, and not knowing what else to do, Ren stroked his hair, gently.

"What's _wrong_?", he repeated soothingly. 

Hux lifted his head and mumbled "I just want you to see that I appreciate you, alright?"

Ren tilted his head in confusion. "But--but I KNOW that, Hux."

"Are you sure you _know_ that, really? Are you sure you don't find me 'cold'?"

"Oh," Ren said quietly, and blushed himself. It clicked in his head, that Hux had likely been witness to his earlier talk with the Captain. "I didn't know you'd heard all that. Hux, I'm sorry."

"Why are _you_ apologizing?", Hux barked out, with a bitter laugh. "I'm the one who was eavesdropping on you. And anyway, I don't blame that woman. I can't. And maybe she was right: you ARE just like a living fire. Sometimes I don't think that I'm enough to fan the embers of that flame. Sometimes--"

Ren grabbed his face and forced him to look at him.

"That. Is. Ridiculous.", he said slowly, through gritted teeth. "You know, if I wanted someone to fawn all over me like a mindless sycophant, there are a thousand fools on this base I could choose from. But I want YOU. Do you know why that is?"

Hux shook his head.

"Because YOU don't baby me. YOU tell me off when I need to be told off, and yell at me when I'm acting like an asshole. You're the kind of person I need in my life, and definitely the one I want. So stop with all this, okay?"

"But I just--"

Ren pulled his face toward him and kissed him, roughly, multiple times in succession.

"Please, Hux, I know how you are. I know you tend to become obsessed with things that bother you. I don't want you thinking anymore about this, okay? I love you, and I don't want you changing a damn thing."

But both of them knew that this was unlikely. "Obsession" may as well be Hux's middle name.

\---

"What are you doing here?"

It was the next day, and Ren was in the middle of meditating in his private garden. He had opened his eyes, and was surprised to find Hux standing in front of him.

"It just occurred to me; you talk about how important your meditation is all the time, but I've never seen you do it. I have some time before the drill; can I watch you?"

Kylo rolled his eyes.

"You want to _watch_ me, sit here, and breathe?"

Hux nodded and quickly sat down next to him. The grass was uncomfortably wet, but Hux tried not to let on that it bothered him.

"Anything that's important to you is important to me, Kylo. You know that, right?"

"Hux, please, you don't--"

Hux reached out and touched a finger to Ren's lips, silencing him. 

"Say no more, Lord Ren. I'll be quiet. See?"

Hux closed his eyes and placed his hands on his knees, breathing deeply in an imitation of Ren.

So the only thing Ren could do was sigh and let him stay.

\---

Lunchtime, and the Officers mess was crowded and loud as usual.

Normally Ren and Hux never had lunch together. Hux would always be busy, and would more often than not skip lunch in lieu of a cup of tea, and a chance to catch up on paperwork in his office. Ren would go to the mess and sit at a table with Captain Phasma, one of the few people that he actually liked.

But today, apparently, was different.

Ren turned around from the serving line, his tray loaded down with food, and had to do a double-take.

Hux was sitting at Ren's table, next to Phasma, and waving at him eagerly.

Ren slowly walked up, taking in the confused look on Phasma's face as he set down his tray. 

Hux jumped up and pulled out Ren's chair for him. As he sat, he actually gave him a kiss on the lips.

Ren blushed as he realized that more than a few people were looking in their direction. All of the Officers knew the two were together, but this was the first time they had ever seen any sort of public displays of affection between them.

Ren could tell it made Phasma uncomfortable, and he could hear her mind internally debating with itself whether or not she should get up, give them some privacy. Her doubt and discomfort increased when Hux pulled his chair close enough to Ren's so that he was practically sitting in his lap.

She began eating faster than normal.

Ren, meanwhile, didn't quite know what to do. Hux chattered endlessly throughout the meal, and the entire time, his hands were on Ren in some way. Stroking his hair, touching his cheek, brushing his thigh--

And Ren couldn't help but notice that, every few seconds, Hux would look over at Captain Andetha, to see if she was observing how 'warm' he could be. 

The Captain was observing, all right.

But 'warm' wasn't the word that came into her mind.

More like 'insane'.

When Hux had to leave, he leaned over and gave Ren the longest public kiss of his entire life, and strolled out, whistling.

\---

The rest of the week went very much the same, with Hux going out of his way to show Ren love and attention.

And Ren was sick of it.

He missed the way things were before. As it was, Hux didn't even yell at him anymore, no matter what he did. He knew that Hux had a tendency to go overboard with things, but this was pushing it far, even for him.

Ren knew that if he wanted Hux to realize how ridiculous he was being, he'd have to beat him at his own game.

But how?

As luck would have it, the opportunity presented itself at an important meeting Hux was holding in the conference room, towards the end of the week. Ren wasn't scheduled to be at this meeting, but, Maker help him, he was going to make an appearance.

He stood outside the doors and waited until Hux got fairly far into his presentation. He took a deep breath, steeled himself and used the Force to kick open the doors.

Everybody turned around in their seats, startled. Quite a few people jumped at the loud noise.

"There you are, General!", Ren exclaimed. "I've been looking for you; I need to talk to you."

Hux's face turned red and he had to clear his throat several times before he could speak.

"Ah--ah, Lord Ren, I'm in the middle of something here, so if you don't mind--"

"No."

Everybody was gaping at him, confused.

"No, what?", Hux asked, also confused.

"No, this meeting isn't going to happen right now."

He crossed the room to Hux. He grabbed him by the collar and yanked him to his feet. Then he pulled him close and began kissing his neck. A chorus of embarrassed gasps went up all over the room.

Hux tried to push him off in a panic.

"Kylo! What are you--"

Ren cut him off with another kiss, this one to the lips. Hux began flailing and trying to escape him, but Ren held him in an iron grip.

Without turning around, Ren said "Everybody out. Give us an hour, then come back." He sank his teeth into Hux's neck, and Hux yelped. "Actually, make that two hours."

Everybody took off as fast as the could from the room, leaving the two of them alone.

"Kylo! I can't believe you would do something like this!" Hux said, angrily. "Immature, and irresponsible, and completely unprofessional! Do you have any idea how many codes of conduct you just violated?!"

Ren smiled and pulled Hux into another kiss. "Just trying to show you how WARM I can be; how much I APPRECIATE you, Hux."

Hux bit his lip and looked down at his boots.

"This isn't--it's not how I've been acting with you, is it?"

Kylo nodded and sat on the edge of the table. "It is. I'm sorry I did this, but it was the only way I could think of to get you to see how ridiculous you've been acting."

"I only wanted you to see that--"

"That you love me and appreciate me. I know, I KNOW. But the best way you could do that is to go back to the way you were. You don't have to kiss me all the time to show me you love me. You show me every day."

"But--"

"And no matter what that woman, or anyone else, says, you're the only one I want. You say I'm a 'living fire'? Well, you're the sun. And you're mine. Okay?"

Hux nodded, a smile on his face. Ren leaned into him and kissed him again, this time very gently.

"I'm sorry I messed up your meeting, though," Ren said as they pulled apart. 

Hux shrugged. "Don't worry about it; they'll come back in two hours, right?"

"If all of that didn't thoroughly traumatize them, they will."

"In the meantime, though, lets go for a walk or something. Okay?"

Ren smiled and took his hand, and they left the room together.


End file.
